


Broken Chains

by CosmicJ_Writing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not like the others, he isn't like his father, or his naïve little brother. He doesn't believe the angels are animals, he doesn't believe they're monsters. Monster isn't the word that comes to mind when he sees his Soul Angel, not Cas.<br/>Dean tries desperately to help his Soul Angel escape, but what turned into a well thought out plan, turned into the capture of not only him, but his angel best friend too.<br/>((Will eventually be Destiel.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter is FILLED with made up history. I've tried to get everything in perfect chronologic order and I apologize if it makes no sense. I basically wrote all this last night but all my work disappeared and I had to rewrite all of it today. -cue exhausted panting- My fingers kind of hurt because I was writing and then I was typing and then drawing what I was imagining. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Oh and for those that want to skip all the history, I'm already working on the second chapter so just have patience. I will try to update as soon as I can. Also also I've checked for errors ad tried correct everything, so I'm sorry if you see a mistake. And and again I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I was coming up with events, trying to put them together. Oh just go ahead and read. I don't know if anyone really reads the notes.

The definition of 'angel' is; a spiritual being believed to act as an attendent, an agent, or a messenger of God, conviently represented in human form with wings and wearing long robes. They acted as guardians, and guiding influences.  
In the year of 2017 , the angels of Heaven made an appearance to humanity. The were more than humanity hoped for and more. The humans believed with utmost faith that the angels were their saviors. They kneeled at their feet with the greatest respect. The angels would soon befriend these humans.  
Unfortunetly, the faith in the angels would soon fail when a man named Fredrickson Veere rose up with his ideas. He proposed, and reminded people what the angels were capapable, the destruction they could wrought and the chaos they could bring. He pursuaded them that they were animals, monsters that should be feared not praised. Like a weed, Fredrickson's ideas spread through half the state. Fredrickson's few friends had become his many followers. Humans now became wary of their once heavenly saviors. They shunned them, pushed them to leave their homes for the safety of their family.  
June 23, 2018, sixteen men wearing white masks concealing their eyes snuck into an angel housing unit. See an angel can only harm a human through their soul, if they can see the human's soul. The eyes are the only windows and doors to the soul.  
These sixteen men snuck into an angel housing unit, Heavensbridge and kidnapped a child angel. When morning broke, the men and the child was long gone. Heaven's angel broke out in a war cry. The kidnapping of a member, caused the last rope of trust between angels and humans to snap.  
No one really knows what happened to the child angel. Some believe he was tortured for the angels' weaknesses, because it wasn't long till devices and weapons were forged to specifically control or kill angels.  
Sixteen angels and thirty-six human men met half way in a town called Spring. The angels demanded their angel child returned and humans couldn't respond. Anger swept through the small fleet of angels, causing a panicked gunshot from one of the men. The leader of angel fleet, was the first angel to die in Heaven's Massacre. This is what the incident would known as, and it would be the start of a revolution.  
Twenty-nine humans were slaughtered in the Heaven's Massacre, and only one of the angel's never made it home. It was after the actual incident, that humans began to see what Fredrickson had told them long before. Heaven's Massacre had started the war.  
The Heavenly Battle of Freeland began in August, and raged on for one hundred years. A man by the name Henry Duggery, a man from Kentucky, lead a fleet of troops onto the northside of the battle field. They hid in trees, poised and waiting an angel troop traveled. Disguised and hidden, Henry and his troop successfully killed almost fifty-two angels before Henry was slain.  
Angels were the first to surrender. They had lost many, due to the rising numbers of Fredrickson's followers and the rising number of angel blades. Winning the Heavenly Battle of Freeland was a great acomplishment to humanity. As a reward to themselves, they had created the Celestiel Rules. These rules were made to specifically mock and degrade the angel species. With time, people would later on treat the rules with seariousness.

Rule 1: Angels are not allowed to any known human privilege. Angels are animals and must be treated as so.  
Rule 2: Angels are not allowed to consume where a human consumes. Eating where humans desigatedly eat, is a privilege. Angels are animals and must be treated as so.  
Rule 3: Angels are not allowed to sleep in a bed designated for humans. They are not allowed to sleep or rest with a human. Comfort is a human priviledge. Angels are animals and must be treated as so.  
Rule 4: Angels are not allowed privacy. Privacy is a human privilege. Angels are animals and must be treated as so.  
Rule 5: Angels are not allowed to walk vertically. Angels must crawl, as they are animals and must be treated as so.  
Rule 6: Slave Angels do not have to follow these rules if their owner's specific reason of use directly breaks them.  
Rule 7: Slave Angels must submit completely, as they are still animals and must be treated as so.  
Rule 8: Angels are not allowed freedom or enjoyment of any kind, as these are human privileges. Angels are animals and must be treated as so.  
Rule 9: All angels are required by law, to wear a collar. All angels are required by law, to be tagged and chipped. Angels are animals and must be treated as so.  
Rule 10: Angels are not allowed to communicate in their owner's native tongue. Angels are not permitted to communicate with other angels. Communication is a human privilege. Angels are animals and must be treated as so.  
Rule 11: Angels are not allowed to be sexually or emotionally active with a human. Emotions are a human privileges. Angels are animals and must be treated as so.

The breaking of the Celestiel Rules was punishable, depending on how the court judged the angel and it's owner, by a fine and or even death.

Jobs were soon formed for the angels in the year of 2119. They broke it out into six jobs. Angels could either be domestic angels, breeding angels, slave angels, soldier angels, fighter angels, and Soul Angels.  
Domestic angels were pets, nothing more then a family "dog" or a little girl's "cat." They followed the Celestiel Rules, word for word. They were raised from fledgling years, believing that they are animals. They never truly understand humans. Only know what they were raised on.  
Breeding angels were carefully chosen angels to produce young fledglings. Only the handsome and strong, and beautiful angels were chosen, as they were more likely to produce healthy, strong fledglings with more likeable traits. They also followed the Celestiel Rules.  
Slave angels, were exactly that. They were enslaved angels that worked for humans. They were payed in rations of food and sleeping quarters. They never lived very long, as their living conditions were poor. They slept in cages, much too small for them. Their food rations were small and quite disgusting. Fortunetly, they didn't have to follow any Celestiel Rules that their work broke.  
Soldier angels were much like the slave angels, only repsected a bit more. They fought in the wars in place of their humans against foreign enemies. Of course their job broke some of the Celestiel Rules, so they didn't follow them quite like the domestic angels and breeding angels.  
Fighter angels fought in an areana against another angels. They fought till the other surrendered and sometimes to the death. It was brutal, and bloody, and maybe that was what the humans enjoyed so much. They placed bets on which angel would win. Fighter angels didn't have to follow the Celestiel Rules but their owner did have to sign papers, and put their angel through training before the fights.  
And at last we have Soul Angels. They're the most respected of all, and certainly the rarest as not very many Soul Angels were born. Soul angels were angels that could be tuned to a human's soul, should their souls accept each other. They searved their human as a body guard, a pet, a slave, anything that the human wishes the angel would be there to serve them.  
You could tell an angel was a soul angel by their eyes. Every fledgling angel's eyes are checked, for a glowing ring around the pupil area of the their eyes. If there was an order for a Soul Angel, the humans would bring in the patient who would recieve it. Of course there was a great cost, as some angel's and human's souls didn't accept each other. The process was called Soul Stitching. The human's soul was binded to the angel's. Humans and angels can only Soul Stitch when the both are very young. Children, both human and angel's souls, are soft like moldable clay, making it easy to bind their souls together. Souls mature over time and begin to shape permently, making it impossible to Soul Stitch.  
Soul Angels feel any physical pain that their human feels. They can also sense their human's emotions, as their own. This does not work the same vice versa for the human. However, should the human or angel die, the soul stich snaps, which can be incredibly painful for either human or angel physically, and at times emotionally.  
Should something happen and the human choose to no longer want their Soul Angel, they can order a Soul Cut. Soul Cut is when special nurses cut the soul stitch between the human and angel. Sometimes a Soul Cut can kill the angel, and unfortunetly no one knows why.

Our story starts on a late night in a Soul Stitching facility, with a human boy, and a Soul Angel yet to be tuned to a soul.

 


End file.
